Even More Random Things in the Lives of the Grimms
by The Irish Lass
Summary: Another collection of one-shots. Just cute, fluffy moments that seem improbable until you've read it. All genres(exception of poetry), most characters as I get them in my head. No one-shot will be higher than K .
1. Chapter 1

New Year's Day

Basil Grimm, youngest Grimm, was five today, on New Year's day. And proud of it.

"Red! Red!" He hurried as fast as his five-year-old legs could carry him across the kitchen to his older 'sister'.

"What, Dumplin'?" Red turned from the sink, using the name she had made especially for him.

"Does my cake say I'm five?" The small red haired boy looked anxiously up at his idol cleaning the cake decorating tools.

Red bent down to his eye level, drying her hands on a dish cloth as she did. "Of course it does, Dumplin'. It's also got 'Happy Birthday, Basil!" on it. Do you want to see?"

The five-year old nodded enthusiastically, and Red smiled as she scooped him up and carried him to the table to see her handiwork. Basil's eyes grew wide at the sight of the three layer, German's chocolate, cream cheese icing confection. "Wow."

Red nodded. "Isn't it cool?" She asked happily. "What color is it?"

Basil eyed the cake carefully. "Um... Blue and brown!" He decided.

Red shook her head. "Nope. But you were close! It's blue and yellow."

Basil clapped his hands, and kissed his adoptive sister on the cheek. "Tank you!" Red blushed and smiled at him. She was still getting used to a family who really loved her, and she had to say, Basil was her favorite adoptive sibling.

"You're welcome." She set him down. "Now, go take a nap, and let me finish cleaning this mess up."

"Okay! I love you!" The five year old todled out of the kitchen. Red watched him go, a smile on her lips as shefinished cleaning.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Five years later, Red was the coolest person, next to Puck, that Basil knew. At ten for him, sixteen(appearance-wise, anyway), she was still baking his birthday cakes, playing video games with him, and making sure his shirts were clean. She was the ultimate big-sister-best-friend-mom combo. He loved his mother and sisters, but they weren't all in one. But Red was. Which made her awesome.

"Hey, Basil." Red called up the stairs. "Your Mom needs some things for supper tomorrow for New Year's. Want to drive to the grocery store with me?"

Of course, she knew the answer to that. The words were hardly out of her mouth and he was already sliding down the banister. "Duh!" He smiled up at his ultimate combo family member. Red chuckled.

"Go get your coat, it's cold out."

See? There was the mother part of his combo.

~The Sisters Grimm~

At twenty, Basil was in love. And creeped out. And confused. All. At. The. Same. Time.

He had felt this before, minus the creeped out part. He had ad crushes, and girlfriends before. But now it was directed at... Red. Creepy. She was his big-sister-best-friend-mother ultimate combo. He was sure she saw him as her little brother. And that was confusing.

But when he asked her out on New Year's day, just seconds after the clock had signified the New Year, she had smiled brightly, lighting up his world, and said yes.

Maybe it wasn't creepy or strange. Maybe she loved him that way, too. That would be awesome.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Just seven years after his confusion(Puck had cleared it up. "Look. The Old Lady adopted me. I'm somewhat Sabrina's uncle. But is that creepy? No. At least, that's what Marshmellow says. Anyway, you two aren't related. Marshmellow likes to think of it as falling for your best friend. Got it?"), Basil was in love. And so was Red.

And it was a very big day.

A very, very big day, Basil thought, as he slipped his hand into his pocket and fingered the small box in his jacket pocket.

It was New Year's eve. And Basil was a man with a plan.

"Basil!" Red bounced up beside him, cheeks pink, curly hair pulling loose from it's ponytail. Basil turned and kissed her on the cheek, already fumbling. Inwardly, he sighed. He hadn't even made it to the first step and he wanted to curl up and hide.

Red smiled up at her boyfriend. Maybe this year he would propose. Maybe, in 2051, he would finally ask. A girl could dream.

"So, ready to ring in the New Year?" Red asked, slipping her small, slim hand into his sweating larger one.

Basil smiled down at her, hoping shecouldn't guess butterflies were doing the waltz in his stomach. "Again? I've only done, what, fourty three?"

"My, you don't look your age. Red giggled.

"Back at cha." Basil retorted.

Red grinned, and pulled him towards the living room. "Come on. Before Puck decides we were being "All stange and romantic"."

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Ten, Nine..." Basil wiped his hands on his pants, and reached into his pocket. Before he could chicken out, he dropped to one knee in front of Red. She looked at him, and her eyes got wide, her hands already flying to cover her mouth.

Basil grinned. This was almost a sure sign that she would say yes. It usually did when he offered her a boquet of flowers and a huge box of chocolate on Valentines day, any way. Swallowing, very concious of the fact that his entire family was watching, that Daphne was almost eating her hand, and that Sabrina had just elbowed Puck to get him to look up from his soda pop, Basil whispered "Will you marry me?"

Red's very enthusiastic kiss, just as the clock hit 12, was all the answer he needed.

~The Sisters Grimm~

One year later exactly, to the second, Basil and Red kissed, her arms winding around his neck, his around her waist. Basil ignored the roses tickling his head, she ignored the tie pressing into her. After all, they had just said they'd spent forever together, in front of a priest, their family, and God.

New Year's, Basil decided, pulling back from his wife and turning to his family, was the best time of year.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Hi, everyone! If you've been following, eaing, reviewing, and just generally not ignoring my story, 'College Life for a Human and a Fairy'(I have got to find a better title!), you will know that this has been coming. You will also realize that I hit witers bock with my continuing story.

But anyway, how do you like this? I just realized a few days ago while working on this, that 'Random Things in the lives of the Grimms' began with Puck and Sabrina. "More Random Things in the Lives of the Grimms' began with Daphne and Pinnochino. And finally, "Even More Random Things in the Lives of the Grimms" began with Basil and Red. Cool, right?

In this story, I will NOT be accepting requests. I'm sorry, but the idea is for me to come up with an idea, and to, by writing it, refind my creativity for 'College Life for a Human and a Fairy'.

Review if you liked this, and review if you didn't like it!


	2. Let's try something different

Something New

Dragons

The first time she sees How to Train your Dragon, Sabrina can't help but identify with Astrid. She was fierce, loyal, brave, and could pack a punch. Sabrina has found a new favorite movie.

Love

Daphne often wondered what love was. Was it just a warm feeling? Was it happiness? Daphne didn't know. So she started dating, hoping with each new boyfriend that she had found love. It wasn't until she kissed Pinnochino at the family reunion that she knew. She decides she loves love.

Fear

Puck doesn't know what this feeling is as he watches Sabrina take on Mirror. His heart's pounding in his throat, his stomach is a ball of knots, and he feels cold and hot at the same time. He's heard Sabrina describe this, but the Trickster King does not feel 'fear'. Especially not for a certain blonde Grimm.

Red

Relda loves the color red. It's so cheerful and happy, perfect all seasons, looks nice in any room. So when a red haired American(he introduces himself as Basil Grimm) asks her if she's alright after she trips and falls, how can she turn down his offer to get her a glass of punch?

Pain

Jake misses Briar so much it hurts, even years later. But when Veronica introduces him to Charming and Snow's daughter, Angel, he can't help but notice the pain eases as she smiles at him.

Ghosts

Puck decides that its a great idea to tell Alison and Emma a ghost story on Halloween night, while they're already hyped up on sugar and it's close to bedtime. Sabrina comes home from work to find her husband hanging upside down from the living room ceiling, a sheet over his head. When he explains that he was just kidding with the girls, and decided to make his own costume and scare them, Sabrina is tempted to leave him hang. But she doesn't because someone has to explain to the girls that their dad is a liar, and it won't be her.

Books

Basil jr. can't understand why they have so many books. How many versions of Cinderella did one mystery solving family need? Daphne tells him that they are the only mystery solving family in the world, so they need all the stories, and thus all the books. Basil still doesn't understand why they have so many Disney version fairy tale books, all with Daphne's name on them.

Blood

Snow always hated that her mother had chosen her name based on some red on white. Sure, it was beautiful, but there was nothing more to it. Now that she sees Billy's blood spreading over the snow after a awful battle, she understands. Blood on snow is terrifying, even as the beauty spreads, tainting the white as she calls billy's name and his eyelids flutter shut.

Fan-fiction

Sabrina doesn't understand all this mumbo-jumbo on this site. A character named Sabrina and a fairy named Puck? And their adventures are the same and differ immensely from their own? And why are they kissing and acting goo-goo over each other? And, oh gosh. Like that was ever going to happen. Sabrina shuts her laptop. These people are nuts. Even if she does secretly like Puck, she would never faint in his arms.

Memory

Red doesn't understand, even as people press around her, telling her who they are, and that they're her family. She never knew any Daphne or Puck. But when she sees the little red haired boy clutching a crayoned drawing with 'Get wells oon' written across the top, she thins that maybe, just maybe, she remembers him.

Disney

Daphne loves Disney movies. She dances around the house singing 'When will my Life Begin', 'Paint with all the Colors of the Wind', and 'For the First Time in Forever'. She ignores Puck telling her she can't sing, she watches the movies over and over. It's not until Charming drops off some paperwork for for Granny and sees himself in Cinderella that Granny forces Daphne to calm it down a little. Puck is still laughing at Charming's expression.

Safe

Henry wants his baby and his wife somewhere safe. His dad was just killed, and when Relda looks up at him when he tells her he and Veronica are moving, he has to remind himself that it's to keep his baby and wife safe.

Wood

Pinocchio loves wood. He loves it to the point that Daphne buys him it for every gift giving occasion. He doesn't tell her that part of the reason that he loves it is because she gave it to him. Or that he's making the furniture for the house they'll have when they're married out of the wood she gave him.

Hobby

Veronica has a hobby no one else knows about, not even Henry. But he'd blow his top if he knew what she was doing, Veronica decides, snapping another photo of Puck and Sabrina curled up on the couch, asleep as the TV lights up the room. Besides, they'll love the photo album she's putting together out of her photos for their wedding.

Cockroach

"I'm ready." Alison calls to her father, who's sitting across the room, a small box in his lap. He nods, and throws the box tothe floor. The lid comes off, and Alison shrieks as the cockroach scuttles towards her. She hates bugs. Dad said that they were dumb, and she needed to 'Grimm up'. But as the insect crawls towards her faster than anything so small should be able to, all she can think is that she hates cockroaches. She stomps on it, and Puck oubles over laughing as she squeaks at the sound. Alison decides she also hates her dad.

Hair

Rapunzel loves hair. She loves the texture, feel and length. So when Sabrina tells her she wants a bob cut(And Sabrina has the second prettiest hair Rapunzel has ever seen. It's almost a sin to trim it), Rapunzel wants to know why. Sabrina tells her she's tired of the same old style, and all she wants is to look different. Rapunzel wonders if this has something to do with the bits of basketball rubber glued in it.

Cats

Mr. Canis knows Relda loves cats. He also knows that she's afraid he doesn't, and will never get one so long as he's living with her. So for her sixty-fifth birthday, he gets her a pretty tabby cat. She loves it, and he has to admit that it isn't as bad as he thought it would be. Relda knows he's buying her new cat the best feed he can find. She thinks he likes Tabitha as much as she does.

Cooking

Sabrina can cook. No one knows it, but she is pretty good. One night, when she can't sleep, she heads down stairs and starts an omelet. Puck smells it, and soon Sabrina finds herself cooking one for him. She decides she doesn't mind cooking for the fairy as soon as he bites into it and moans in bliss at the taste.

Cookies

No matter how many cookies Red makes, they never seem to last a week. It annoys her, and she tries bigger and bigger batches. One day, after making two hundred of them, she catches the cookie monster. Who would have guessed Henry was such a fan of chocolate? She thinks, hands on her hips as she tries not to laugh at Henry's expression as a cookie crumb falls off his lip and he swallows, preparing for the lecture he's sure to get.

Gold

Every year, at Christmas, Sabrina unwraps Puck's gift to find something she really likes, and a little piece gold. Every year, he tells her to put it in a safe place. One year, he asks for all of the gold back. Sabrina doesn't understand, but she gives him the gold anyway. Christmas morning, he hands her a small box and tells her to open it. When she does, she sees a engagement ring, made out of the gold he had been giving her for years.

"Wow. You really know how to stretch out a proposal." Sabrina smiles. "I guess I'll marry you."

Travel

Basil has only known Relda for two hours, and he already knows a lot about her. She likes red punch, but not blue. She likes strange foods, and she loves the color red. Best of all, she wants to travel the world, and she says she likes him. Basil thinks he in love.

Skinny

Emma is skinny. Sabrina knows this. Her teenage daughter isn't slim, thin or any flattering adjective. She's skinny. Sabrina doesn't know why until her daughter collapses after trying to eat supper. Sabrina recognizes anorexia. The doctor says she might die. Puck says she won't. Puck remembers Sabrina being skinny. And now she was fine. So his daughter would be too. Emma just needed some of Granny's food. Emma gets better.

Names

Daphne really wants to name the twins Jack and Hack. Pinocchio doesn't. He wants to name them William and Ustace. Red asks why they don't just name one William and one Jack. Thankfully, the new parents like that idea. Red sighs in relief. She didn't think either one of the babies would have like being called Hack or Ustace.

Seven

Mordred is careful with numbers. Ever since Mr. Seven died, leaving his mother as a widow, the number seven was tricky. He never played level seven in his video games in front of her, never let seven people in the house at once, never left lists with seven things on them lying around. He knew his mother knew what he was doing, but he still did it. It was the only way he could protect her now.

Nail polish

"Oh... Eew." Puck gagged at the smell.

Sabrina blinked at him, drawing the small brush over her index finger nail. Puck gagged again, even as he watched the color spread out behind the brush. Sabrina snapped.

"For Pete's sake, if you don't like the smell, get out of here!"

"But it's cool. Paint that chips of of nails, and yet you still spend so much time coloring them." Puck stared, pinching his nose.

"Out!"

Slippers

Sullivan loved slippers. He really loved slippers. And he liked that Puck kept bringing new ones to him. He just couldn't figure out why they were blue with 'Sabrina' written across them. Or why he had to give them back. Did the Grimm girl really like the smell of chimp that much?

Pancakes

Henry can't cook much, but he can make pancakes. He loves pancakes. Unfortunately, so does everyone else. Henry often finds himself standing in front of the stove for hours, flipping pancakes for his huge family. The only thing that keeps him going is the fact that he knows no one else can make as good of pancakes as he can. It's nice to havee a trophey, even if it was only pancakes.

Crayons

Basil jr loves crayons. He likes the waxiness, the color, the smell. He loves that his first art lesson was in crayons, that he gets crayons every birthday, Christmas and Easter. He loves that is family, even Mr. Canis, finds time to color with him. But best of all about crayons was Puck couldn't draw on him with them. Basil had learned his lesson with markers.

Singing

Snow loves to sing. Charming loves to sing. They figure their kids love to hear them sing. It's not until Angel says "My ears hurt." and James and Matthew complain that she's right that they learn how wrong they were. They still sing, just not when the kids are around.

Movie Night

The Grimms like movie night. They limit themselves to Dream-works and Illumination Entertainment. They know better than to watch Disney. Being an Everafter puts a spin on your perspective.

Hop

Puck growls at Sabrina, but it does nothing to stop her laughter.

"You mean," She chokes out, "that Daphne made a mistake and you're stuck as-" Sabrina is laughing too hard to go on.

Puck hops up to her and glares. Well, glares as much as he can.

"You're stuck as a rabbit!" Sabrina wheezes out.

Bunny Puck gives up. Sabrina will never stop laughing. Stupid potion that looks like kool-aid.

War

Sabrina knows there's a war going on around her. She knows that she's no longer a part of it.

"No, no, no, no!" Beside her, Puck howls, telling her to stay with him, not to go. Please.

Sabrina's vision dims. "Fight." She whispers, hoping he can hear her over the sword clashing and screaming.

Tears roll down Puck's face as her grip on his hand slackens, her eyes going blank. Slowly he stands, picking up her sword as the Scarlet Hand rushes at them. Sabrina died. She died. But he'd catch up with her soon. And he'd bring some of these monsters with him.

Joy

That's what Red wants to name the first baby. Basil says it will be a boy, and his name should be Jonathan. Red agrees that if the baby is a boy, they'll name him Jonathan, but if it's a girl, the name is definitely Joy. Basil shakes her hand on it. Six months later, the new mother and father are putting Joy, Jonathan and Josh in their cribs.

Becoming

"You will never be king." Oberon glared down at his son.

"But, Dad-" The small boy's lip trembled.

"Never!" Oberon shouted. Puck fled room the room.

3, 425 years later, Sabrina stood on her tiptoes to kiss her husband. "Have a semi-nice day, Stinky."

"Back at cha." Puck grinned. "First day as king of Faerie." He mused.

"And we're all so surprised you made it." Sabrina teased.

"Aren't we all." Puck thought of his father. Stupid man. Now who was never going to be king?

Gold

Strangely enough, Goldilocks hates the color gold. Most people were surprised to hear it. After all, 'Gold'-ilocks. But she thinks it looks strange on her, and she hates it. But Alan gets it. He says he guessed it when they met in Rome. And when he proposes, he offers her a silver ring. She is sure, for the first time in her life, that she's made the right decision when she smiles and says yes.

Angel

Pinocchino has never been the cheesy kind. He's always been the realastic one, the one to roll his eye when a couple makes eye contact for the first time in a movie. But he can't stop himself when he catches his breath when he sees Daphne walk down the aisle, dressed in white for their wedding. A ordinary term, like beautiful or divine won't work. He decides that Angel, on the other hand, works beautifully.

Soap

Red loves soap. Loves it. She loves how it makes bubbles and smells good, how it comes in bars or bottles. And she buys it all the time. One birthday (her 543), the first one she's had with the Grimms, Sabrina hands her a gift certificate for Bath and Body Works. Red remembers every time she uses the Cranberry Twinkle that this is Sabrina's sign, in soap, that she has forgiven her. As if the fact that she calls her her sister isn't enough.

Soap

Elvis, unlike Red, hates soap. Bath day is a nightmare fo the Great Dane. It takes Henry, Puck and Jake to hold him down while Sabrina, Daphne and Red work as fast as they can to get the fiendish white stuff that smells like lavender all over him. But every once in a while, Puck is off sulking, or Jake is busy, or Henry is tired. Then he behaves like an angel for Basil alone to wash him.

Basil

Basil likes his name. It's spicy in more than one sense, it slides off his tongue, and it's fun to say. Add that to the fact that no one else has a name like that, and it is the best name ever. Ganny tells him about Grampy, and suddenly, Basil treasures his name even more. He likes that he reminds his granny of his Grampy, especially when he hears about all the cool stuff Grampy used to do.

Classical

Puck likes classical music. Beethoven, Mozart, Handel. They are all pucktastic(he likes that Marshmellow used a word to call something awesome). Sabrina doesn't know. Sabrina will never know, Puck vowed. But now, flipping through his collection, giggling, Sabrina sits on his bedroom floor. Puck is mortified.

~The Sisers Grimm~

Hi! Yep, I already updated College Life for a Human and a Fairy, but I had this chapter almost ready to go, so I figured, why not?

Review Replies!

Cynthia Darling: I'mm glad you alrady like it! What do you think of this chapter?

PUCKABRINALOVER: Maybe. A one-shot about ceral? Is that a request, or some hope of inspiration?

And, to every one who commented on how they now like BasilXRed, I'm glad I got you too. I love this couple. And I'm just too lazy to reply to all your reviews. I'm an awful author.

If you liked this chapter, look for Curlscat's the Little Things (That Make Life Special). She was my inspiration for this!

'Til next chapter!

-The Irish Lass


End file.
